


The Play's the Thing

by yetanotherramblingfangirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ficlets, Prompt Fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, because it's what I do, the teacher au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherramblingfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherramblingfangirl
Summary: A series of connected ficlets revolving around Bill Adama & Laura Roslin's exploits as teachers at Kobol Heights High School.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in this universe: https://yetanotherramblingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/178057985615/billlaura-how-did-we-get-roped-into-putting-on

“Is it bad that I’m going to miss this?” Laura asked quietly from her position beside him. She fidgeted with her half-full plastic cup of off-brand lemon-lime soda as she continued to monitor dancing students.

“Watching students Fortnite dance to songs we’ve never heard before?” Bill said before taking a sip from his own cup.

Chuckling, she elbowed him gently. “No. As if we could be lucky enough to escape that.”

They drifted back into companionable silence for a few moments, eyes still focused out at the wrap party they’d organized. But it was not a comfortable silence. At least not on Laura’s part. She could feel the weight of things left unsaid pressing down on her. She needed to be brave, if only to relieve the pressure she’d felt building over the past few months. The kids were all dancing, talking, eating; far too busy to notice if Ms. Roslin made an absolute fool of herself.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for potential humiliation. With eyes focused straight ahead, she said, “What I meant is I’m going to miss spending time like this. With you.”

Bill was quiet for a moment, the slow ooze of time allowing Laura to berate herself for reading too much into the hours they’d spent together. They were just co-sponsors of a play. There was no deeper–

“Who says we have to stop spending time together?” Bill asked, his tone the type of forced casual he only used when unsure of how another person would react.

“I didn’t want to assume–”

“You’re stuck with me now, Roslin,” Bill said gruffly. “For as long as you want me around.”

Laura hid her smile behind the rim of her cup, but she couldn’t hide the happy flush that accompanied it. “Forever then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura hummed along to the music that drifted through the ballroom door as she carefully shifted prom exit gifts into neat rows. The first rush of students eager to leave and head to parties had been through, leaving her gift table woefully disorganized.

“What would you say if I asked you to dance, Ms. Roslin?” Bill asked from his seat behind the ticket table.

She wouldn’t admit that she had been caught off-guard by the question, but the infinitesimal pause as she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear before going back to the task at hand gave her away. Her voice was even when she finally answered. “Well, that all depends.”

She could hear Bill shift slightly in his chair. “On what?”

She turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest. “What kind of dance it is.”

Bill stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he considered something to which she was not privy. Laura did her best to ignore the flush she could feel rising from her chest. The slight upturn of Bill’s lips told her that he’d noticed. This only made her blush harder. “A slow dance.”

“Ah.” Laura shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I suppose I would say yes.”

The music shifted from a raucous rap song the kids had been shouting the words to the gentle strains of a slow song. Bill stood up slowly, fixing his suit jacket before offering a hand to her. “Well, that’s good timing. Shall we then?”

Laura took Bill’s hand with a gentle squeeze, trying and failing to stifle her happy smile. They arranged themselves into a comfortable dancers frame. If they were a little closer than was acceptable for people who were ostensibly “just friends”, no one was around to notice.

When the song came to an end and the music shifted into faster tempos and shouted lyrics, Laura and Bill slowly drifted away from each other and back to their respective tasks.

“Thank you for the dance, Laura,” Bill said as he picked up his pen to check off attendees as they came for their gift bags.

“It was my pleasure.” The sunny smile that accompanied the simple statement removed any inkling that this was merely a polite response. She was sincere.

“Would you want to do it again?” His eyes shifted away from her and back to the list before him.

“Outside of work?” Laura said it casually, eyes trained on the doors, ready and waiting for a student to come and interrupt this moment.

The silence between them stretched for a moment before Bill finally broke it with a simple and straightforward, “Yes.”

“I would love that.”

“Good. It’s a date then.”

“I will hold you to that.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.”

If anyone noticed that Ms. Roslin’s smile didn’t fade for the remainder of the evening, no one thought to comment on it. If anyone noticed the way Mr. Adama’s gaze softened whenever he looked at Ms. Roslin, no one was stupid enough to mention it. They were just two teachers, happily seeing off students on what many would consider a memorable night.


End file.
